Chapter 6: Yuki's Eye
by XXColexYukixKaiXX
Summary: Some suprises..


Everyone stared at Yuki's eye. Her eye was crimson red.

"I don't see anything wrong with it.." Zane mumbled.

"It looks fine may-" Just then Yuki sprang up. She groaned as she ruffled her hair. She looked up to see everyone astonished, frightened, and happy at the same time. Her voice was sore but she still managed to say,

"Why are all of you staring at me like I'm some kind of alien." She then looked around as she noticed something. Why could she see so clearly with both of her eyes? She then went to touch her eye when she figured, her eye patch was gone!

"Where the hell did you guys put my eye patch?" Yuki growled.

"Yuki, were not giving you you're eye patch until you tell us what's up with you red eye." Kai retorted back. Yuki then looked away as her face turned red.

"T-There's nothing wrong w-w-with my e-eye its just that, w-w-when I was l-l-little people would m-m-make fun of my eye b-b-because my eyes w-w-were two different c-colours." Everybody then yelled,

"WAIT SO THERES NOTHING WRONG WITH YOUR EYE?!" Yuki nodded. Then she looked at them, putting her hand out so they could give her the eye patch. Kai then looked at all of the rest of the ninjas. They all nodded their heads. Kai then smiled,

"We're not giving your eye patch until you figure out something." Yuki then narrowed her eyes. As she tugged his shirt,

"Give. Me. My. Eye. Patch." Yuki then got a huge pounding in her head as she let go and touched her head again.

"Fine," Cole said, "You're not getting your eye patch back in a week. If you figure out why we won't give you this eye patch, we'll do whatever you want us to do for a week." Cole finished with his arms folded. Yuki then sighed, but at the same time was boiling with anger.

"Fine I'll do you stupid little game." Everyone smiled. Then Cole let out his pinkie.

"Promise?" Yuki then sighed as she let out her pinkie. "Fine." Cole then smiled. Then Sensei Wu stood up with a narrowed glance.

"You boys are fools! Yuki is still severely ill! Your going to have to start this "game" when Yuki feels better." Just then all the ninjas shoulders drooped down. Sensei Wu's eyes then softened at Yuki.

"Please get as much sleep as you can. I'm sorry that I cant do anything about this. But, I hope you feel better soon, I will ask for some medical nurse to come." Yuki then retorted back,

"You don't have to do that Sensei! I mean, I can heal pretty quick-" Yuki then fell into her bed and dozed off. Everybody started laughing, except Cole, he was flaring his arms screaming,

"Y-YOU GUYS YUKI JUST FELL!" Kai then put his arm around his shoulder, "Awh come on it has to be a LITTLE funny!" Kai started cracking up again. But before he did Cole and Kai both narrowed their eyes...

Some days after Yuki felt better. As she woke up, the sun glistened brightly promising a new day. As she got dressed she felt weird. She then remembered, _"I forgot, once I get better I have to do this stupid game...Feels so weird without my eye patch.."_ As she was about to open the door Zane flung open the door. Yuki looked at him with confusion. Zane then said with his mat toned voice,

"Are you better now? I got the same cold some months before you came, I was just checking to see if you were ok.." As Yuki was about to say something Cole shoved Zane aside. His whole body drenched in mud and sweat.

"YUKI! YOUR OKAY! I-I MEAN-" Yuki then put her hand over his lips as she said with a cold glance,

"You got me all fucking dirty now I have to take a shower and get a new ninja outfit." Yuki then let go of Coles mouth as he awkwardly laughed,

"S-Sorry Yuki." She then went into the drawer to get NEW clothes (The ones in my profile pic.) She then marched to the bathroom and slammed the door. She turned the water on as it was ice cold. Yuki then screamed,

"COLD!" Then Yuki's face turned bright red. She looked around to make sure no one heard what she just blurted out. She then soften her eyes on the cold water. She then quietly said,

"People probably think this is me right? Cold as ice, and no one wants to get near to." She then stared at the water for a few moments water and turned it into warm relaxing water. She took a quick shower to rinse the mud off her. She then put her new clothes on she enjoyed it. As she walked out Cole and Kai let out their hands,

"Its time for the week to begin..." They both said with a smile..


End file.
